Soulmate
by Kase9988
Summary: Light  mostly!  this is my first Fanfiction but after the Gossip Girl season finale I just had to write!  ps... this involves happy Chair!  one-shot


Soulmate

The first thing he noticed when she walked up to him was the bump. The small imperfection under her perfect shirt. It was a Lanvin shirt, he could tell. It surprised him that she didn't try and hide it, even though the news was out and all over Gossip Girl. Still, he had hoped that it wasn't true. And yet, he somehow managed to smile at her, even if it was somewhat strained.

"So it's true then?". He didn't need to clarify.

She sighed, expecting the question. "Yes, I'm pregnant".

He just stared at her for a moment. It hurt him more than he expected to hear it from her.

"Why are you here?"

"I… wanted to invite you… to, you know, the wedding…" She was hesitant.

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "You want me there?"

"Of course". Though now she looked unsure.

"Blair…" her name burned on his tongue. "I don't think it would be a particularly… pleasent feeling watching the love of my life get married to another man. But if you really, truly want me there, I'll be there".

She looked at him for a beat then said, "What? You said we needed to let go. I thought you were okay with my being with Louis?"

"I did say that. And I meant it. However, that doesn't mean that I _want_ you to get married to him. It doesn't mean that I won't spend the rest of my life regretting ever letting you go, even though I know it was the right thing to do. Maybe one day I'll meet someone… my own Louis I guess you could say. But I will never, ever love anyone like I love you. You will always be the one who got away".

Her eyes went wide. He continued, "But Blair, if you want me at your wedding… then I will try my hardest to be there".

"Tell me the truth," she suddenly blurted out. "Will I ever see you again after I'm married? Am I doing the right thing? Do you really think I should marry Louis? Because if you give me a damn good reason, I might abandon Louis right now."

Chuck looked at her; really looked. And then sighed. "Marry him, Blair. He loves you, and you love him. It's just easy, happy love. He's your prince, and you deserve your fairytale. I won't lie and say it isn't going to hurt like hell, but you two are good together. Great, actually. Besides, you're pregnant with his child. Like I said before, I will always love you. And right now, I'm loving you enough to let you go."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Blair to stand with her mouth slightly agape. She hardly noticed that he hadn't answered her first question.

The day of the wedding, November 8th, eventually came. Everything was perfect, from the dress (which hid the baby bump) to the flowers (peonies, even though it almost pained her to see them). Serena's maid of honor dress was not fuchsia, but a light, soft pink that set off the tan she still retained. The whole wedding's theme was light pink and white (which is not what she would have chosen for a Bass wedding). It was hard, as the plans were taking shape, not to think what she would be doing differently if she was planning on marrying Chuck. Chuck, who she hadn't spoken to since that day… but no, it was her big day and she would _not_ think about Charles Bartholomew Bass.

"B, are you ready?" It was Serena, smiling widely. "Everything looks perfect, everyone is here, and now it's up to you."

Blair turned to look at Serena. She just had one question. "Is… _he_ here?" Serena didn't need her to say _his_ name.

She shook her head slowly. "Sorry, B. I checked right before I came in here", she informed her sadly.

Blair took a deep breath. "Alright then. Time to get married."

Chuck was, in fact, there. But he was sitting outside the church, not in it. He felt ashamed (nearly a foreign emotion) that he could not muster up the strength to walk inside. He knew that she would look beautiful. If he went in there, the only thing he would be able to think was how she ended up with the wrong guy. On the other hand, she had asked him to be there. And when had he ever been able to deny her anything? He teetered on the edge of indecision. He heard the music begin. Maybe if he waited long enough it would just be over. However, not ten minutes later, he stood up.

"Do you, Louis Grimaldi, take Blair Cornelia Waldorf as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do". He looked at Blair with shining eyes, so happy with her.

"Do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf take Louis Grimaldi as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She wanted to be able to say the words as easily as Louis just had. But she wavered. She loved Louis, he made her happy. But he wasn't…_him. _She looked up, and out into the audience (who all stared at her in confusion). There, standing in the back, gazing at her, was Chuck Bass.

_He came_, she thought. And with that, she was gone. Only he and Serena had seen where her gaze had fallen. She noticed that Serena was actually… smirking slightly. She looked back at Louis, who was staring at her concernedly. And she felt horrible, she really did. But she couldn't help it.

"I can't. Louis, I am so sorry." Everyone in the audience was now staring open-mouthed at her.

"It wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve someone so much better. Someone who isn't still in love with her crazy, jealous, Basshole of an amazing soul mate". Now everyone was staring open-mouthed and _bug eyed_ at her, except, she noticed Serena, Lily, and Nate. They all had approving, slightly self-satisfied smiles on their faces. She couldn't even look at Chuck yet.

"I'm truly sorry Louis". And she was. She turned to the audience. "And I'm sorry to all of you as well. Especially the rest of the Grimaldis".

With that, she walked away, towards the love of her life.

But she didn't stop. She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, stopping on the steps. She knew no one would be coming out for a few minutes.

"Why?"

"Because you let me go. When I told you to give me a damn good reason… you did. You showed me that you were willing to put me first, for once, over your own happiness. That was when I knew that you truly loved me and cared for me".

"Blair, you've always known how much I love you. Why would I keep coming back to you? I mean, the sex is amazing but…"

Her laugh was tinkling. "I know… but… you know what, Bass? We have time for this later. Shut up and kiss me".

So he did.

After a few seconds she sighed happily and said, "Besides… the baby is yours".

His smile couldn't get any wider.


End file.
